


You Thought I Forgot?

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Swearing, No Smut, Protective Bucky, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Bucky stomped through halls of the tower, looking for the elusive Trickster. His anger was nearly palpable, and people were practically diving out of his way. That was, until he heard your name being called. Bucky spun around to see a cocky looking son of a bitch saunter up to your body. “Hey darlin’. Long time no see.” The man reached up to caress your face. Bucky took a step back and narrowed his eyes. The name-tag on the man’s belt read; “Tyson”. Bucky memorized it.Ever wondered what Bucky was going to do to him?The not-asked for sequel to this one line from "Into the Void" Based on these prompts:“Get away from her before I break every bone in your body.” and"Whatever possessed you to do that should possess you more often."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	You Thought I Forgot?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



> Thepracticalheartmom: I think you can tell which character is based on which in this particular installment. ;) Hope it makes your day a little brighter.

You generally tended to avoid this floor whenever possible. You weren’t scared of it. Of course not. You just preferred to avoid it. Like any sane, rational person would. 

Sometimes though, sometimes it just wasn’t possible. You sighed as you glared at the forms in your hands. You didn’t see why YOU needed to be the one to take them down to HR. Didn’t Tony have literal office drones for this very reason? 

The elevator dinged and you sighed as you stepped off it. You kept your head held high and bottled your emotions up as you walked through the floor. Without realizing you were doing it, you started humming along with a popular Disney song about concealing, not feeling, and not letting anyone else know. 

You almost made it to the HR director’s office before you heard his smarmy voice call out behind you. 

“Hey! You!” 

You stopped in the hallway and sighed internally. Guess you didn’t even have a name now. 

You turned around slowly and saw Tyson stomping towards you. 

“Agent 33629.” You said cordially. 

Tyson scoffed as he stepped into your personal space. His face was twisted up in anger and you watched a vein on the side of his face twitch so hard you wondered if it would explode. “That’s all you have to say to me?!” He demanded. 

You bit back another sigh. 

“How about an apology?!” He demanded. 

That caught your attention and you actually laughed out loud. “I don’t think so.” You said. 

You moved to turn away, but Tyson grabbed your arm in a grip that was sure to leave bruises. You didn’t give him time to do much worse before you blinked out of his grip and appeared a few feet away. “It’s a very good idea to not try that again.” You seethed. 

Tyson’s face turned an alarming shade of red as he stomped towards you again. “You think you’re all that. You think that because you have powers that you’re untouchable. You’re not. You hear me? You’re nothing more than the bitch who got where she is because she gave it up to Captain America. But I know the truth. What’s more is I know your weakness. I can end you any damn time I want. Think about THAT.” 

You glared up at the man, refusing to budge an inch and give into Tyson’s words. 

You opened your mouth to retort when a low voice cut through the tension. 

“Get away from her before I break every bone in your body.” 

Tyson’s face lost all color, and he took a step back. The two of you turned to see Bucky casually leaning against the wall behind Tyson. 

Tyson took another step away from you and held up his hands. Bucky stalked towards him threateningly and you were reminded of the way a bear hunts its prey. Bucky tossed a look at you as though reassuring himself that you were alright before he turned his attention back to Tyson. 

He leaned close to Tyson’s ear and whispered something that left the man trembling in his SHIELD-issued boots. 

You took a step closer to hear what he was saying, but Bucky turned to you and pinned you to the spot with his gaze. 

He sent one last glare at Tyson who took off towards the elevator and didn’t once, look back. 

You moved towards Bucky and watched in fascination as Tyson spammed the elevator button, clearly trying to get as far away as possible. 

“What did you say to him?” You asked in awe. 

Bucky shrugged a shoulder. “Nothin’.” 

You planted a hand on your hip and glared up at him. 

He met your eye and quirked an eyebrow and you knew he wasn’t going to tell you. You sighed and turned back to the director’s office, Bucky following behind you. 

“What are you doin’ down here?” You asked. “I thought I was the one Tony wanted to deliver these.” 

“You were. Doesn’t mean I can’t come with you and spend time with my best gal’.” 

You smiled but shook your head. “I love you baby, but no. That’s not like you.” 

You knocked on the door and smiled at the woman as she poked her head up. You held out the files and she took them from you. Simple exchange. 

You walked back into the hall and Bucky grabbed your hand and laced his fingers with yours. You glanced up at him in shock. You weren’t used to him initiating the PDA on his own. 

Bucky took the chance to lean down a press a fiery kiss to your lips in the middle of the office hallway. His free hand reached around the back of your head and pulled you even tighter against him as he devoured you for everyone to see. 

You broke away first. “Whatever possessed you to do that should possess you more often.” You panted. 

Bucky smirked and leaned down to press another quick kiss to your lips. “For you, anything.” 

Your heart melted and you leaned your head against his arm as the two of you walked back to the elevator together. 

You got off on the 57th floor to go meet Natasha for a sparring session. Bucky continued up until he got to the floor where Steve’s office was located. 

He entered the office without knocking and threw a badge onto Steve’s desk. 

“What’s this?” Steve asked reaching out to pick up the nametag. ‘Tyson’ he read. He glanced back up at Bucky. 

“I need you to ruin him.” Bucky said. 

Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I can’t just ruin a life, Buck. Especially one of the good guys.” Steve gestured to the part of the badge that clearly read; ‘SHIELD’. 

Bucky shook his head adamantly. “He ain’t one of the good guys.” He growled. 

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Buck . . .” 

“He forced a kiss on her.” Bucky interrupted. 

That caught Steve’s attention. His heart sunk as he glanced at Bucky’s murderous face. “On who, Buck?” He asked softly. 

Bucky’s jaw twitched. 

Steve grabbed the badge and the phone on his desk. “I have to make a call.” He said. 

Bucky nodded and sank into one of the chairs opposite Steve’s desk. 

You were sitting at the kitchen table, half-mindedly spooning soggy cereal into your mouth as you watched another episode of the latest superhero drama you’d recently gotten addicted to. Suddenly, a hand reached out and snagged your phone away. “Hey! Gimme that! My fantasy boyfriend with the killer ass was about to propose!!!” You lunged for your phone. 

“Your what now?” Steve choked, holding your phone out of reach. 

You pouted and crossed your arms over your chest. 

Bucky reached down and grabbed one of your arms and slipped a file into your hands before he took a step back and gestured at the file. 

“What’s this?” You asked suspiciously. 

“Your ACTUAL boyfriends got you something much better than a cheesy proposal, doll.” He said. 

You glanced at him with narrowed eyes and opened the file in your hands. 

Your brow furrowed in confusion as you glanced over the mission details. “I don’t understand . . . you’re shipping me to Siberia? Geez what a great gift?” 

Bucky chuckled and Steve sighed. “Not you, sweetheart.” Steve reached over and flipped a page in the file and you saw an all-too-familiar face staring back at you. 

“Tyson.” You breathed. An evil smile coated your lips and you glanced at the file and then back up at Steve and Bucky. “You did this?” 

Steve gestured at Bucky. “Your mama bear did.” He teased. 

You pushed to your feet and flung yourself into Bucky’s arms as you pressed kisses all across his face. “Thank you, thank you, I had it handled, but thank you.” 

Bucky chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to your cheek. “You’re welcome, doll.” He said, rubbing his five o’clock shadow across your skin and making you chuckle. 

“I mean . . . I helped . . .” Steve pouted quietly. 

You chuckled and pulled out of Bucky’s reluctant arms to fling yourself against Steve’s chest. “Thank you too, baby.” You said, pressing your lips to his. 

Steve smiled against your lips and you matched his smile as you pulled away. 

You reached down and grabbed your phone from his hands. “Now go away! Brett McHottie Is about to propose!” You gushed as you blinked up to the rafters where they couldn’t catch you. “Mmmm. That ass. That’s America’s ass.” You pushed play. 

“I thought I had America’s ass.” Steve huffed. 

“Get down here, doll.” Bucky warned. 

You shook your head and leaned forward as the sounds of Brett declaring his undying love for Isabella played across the screen. “Oh to be in her shoes right now.” You whispered to yourself. 

Steve and Bucky glanced at each other and shook their heads. Bucky gestured towards Steve who walked over. Bucky gripped Steve around the waist and flung him up towards your rafter. You squealed as Steve gripped the beam beneath you and your phone fell out of your hands and shattered across the floor. 

“Noooooo!” You groaned dramatically, blinking down and collapsing at the flickering ruins of the scene you’d been watching. 

Bucky chuckled behind you as he pulled you to your feet and flung you over a shoulder. Steve fell from the beam and into a crouch behind you as Bucky led you towards the bedroom. “Come on, doll. We can reenact the part that comes next. I think I know what happens.” 

You squinted at Steve who smirked and tried to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. 

You couldn’t help but laugh as you glanced at your men. 

There would always be jerks in the world. But as long as you had your men, everything would be okay in the end.


End file.
